Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the display technology, and more particularly to a vacuum deposition apparatus and a vapor deposition method.
At present, the evaporation and deposition process is widely used in the production of electronic devices in a film deposition process, the principle of which is to place the substrate to be deposited in a vacuum, heat the evaporation material to a certain temperature through an evaporation source to be vaporized or sublimated, so that the evaporation material is condensed and deposited on the surface of the substrate to be deposited to complete the film deposition.
The structure of a conventional vapor deposition apparatus may be as shown in FIG. 1. In the vacuum chamber 1 is provided an evaporation source 5, a vapor deposition zone 2 is provided above the evaporation source 5, at the outlet of the evaporation source 5 are provided correspondingly a crystal sensor 4 and a baffle plate 3, and the crystal sensor 4 is used to detect the evaporation rate. The substrate to be vapor-deposited is placed in the vapor deposition zone 2, and the substrate is subjected to film formation after the rate of the evaporation source 5 is stabilized. In order to ensure the stability of the vapor deposition, it is necessary to maintain the evaporation source 5 at a constant evaporation rate and to be constantly in an evaporative state so that the evaporation source 5 remains in the evaporative state in the time between moving out of the substrate that has completed the deposition and moving in of a new substrate, which causes waste of the evaporation material. Further, the evaporation source 5 can only perform film formation in a specific direction and cannot perform film formation in a plurality of directions at the same time, and thus the working efficiency is not high. In addition, during the vapor deposition, once the evaporation source becomes unstable, etc., it is necessary to stop moving in the substrate until the evaporation source returns to normal, resulting in a waste of production time.